Hitman
by hugglesbunny
Summary: Heero Yuy is a top assassin for the OrganiZation, the best at what he does. When a hit goes wrong, he finds himself being hunted by a persistant braided assassin, among others, and he must unravel the mystery behind his past. 1x2, 3x4
1. The Escape

The first thing he noticed upon waking was the straps.

As his consciousness cut through the lingering fog in his brain, he could feel thick metal bands pressing his wrists and ankles into the firm surface beneath him. His heartbeat remained slow and his breathing even, but his mind raced, trying to figure out where he was. Ignoring the sound of his shallow heartbeat and breathing, he listened intently, waiting for any sign that he was not alone.

When none came, he slowly opened one bright blue eye, glancing around warily. He was in a small bed, in a padded, door-less room, dressed in nothing more than a flimsy hospital gown, and he was indeed alone.

"You're finally awake... Good."

Though the voice sounded suddenly from overhead, he showed no sign of surprise. Shrugging mentally, he allowed his heartbeat to rise and took a deep breath before tugging on the binds that held him. To his surprise, as soon as he moved, they snapped open with a soft clink and he sat up hesitantly, flexing stiff muscles and looking around warily.

"Hello, 01."

He ignored the voice, old and nasally, that sounded from the ceiling, instead inspecting the room carefully as it continued to speak.

"Do you know who you are?"

Since he didn't know the answer to the question he dismissed it as irrelevant, choosing to continue inspecting the walls for any seams that would indicate an exit.

"Do you know where you are?"

The second question was ignored as well. Instead, he walked back to the hospital bed, the only piece of furniture in the room, and inspected it thoroughly for anything he could use as a tool. The metal bindings had retreated back into the hard mattress and despite his best efforts he could do nothing to unlodge them. Unable to find anything else that would be of any help, he sat on the edge of the cot, his eyes continuing to scan the room. He was in the process of formulating a plan when the section of wall he had been staring at swung open silently and the voice from above asked one more question.

"Do you _want_ to know?"

Without a moment's hesitation, the white-clad figure slipped silently through the open door and out into the hall, moving quickly away from the room that had been his temporary cell.

He moved slowly through the dark halls, searching for any sign of life in what appeared to be a large house. He had yet to find any occupants, or any reason why the owner would have a padded room in the heart of the building, but that wasn't important. He needed to find a way out. He needed an exit, he needed clothes, and he needed a weapon.

He opened a small door and walked into what appeared to be an abandoned bedroom. Every piece of furniture was covered by a grayish-white sheet, and a thin coating of dust lay undisturbed. He walked across to the window and glanced outside, looking down on an expansive lawn from the second story of what appeared to be a brick and steel building.

He made his way back out of the room, heading in the only direction he hadn't yet searched. Moving slowly, he peered around the corner to find a wrought iron staircase descending to massive wooden doors. As he glanced down the large flight of steps, he saw movement, a brief flash of blue, and watched as an armed guard circled the lower landing before making his way up the stairs. As the guard began to turn the corner, a slim hand reached out, quickly snapping the man's neck and lowering him gently to the ground. After a brief glance around, he began to systematically search and strip the dead man, keeping anything important and leaving the rest.

After rifling through the wallet and memorizing the driver's license it contained, the newly christened Heero Yuy straightened the collar of his uniform, checked and hid his gun and strode confidently down the stairs. As he reached the bottom, a second guard appeared to his left, giving him a puzzled look and starting toward him. As the man opened his mouth to speak, Heero closed the gap, twisting his head and letting the man fall to the floor before walking out the door, leaving both men were they had fallen. As he walked calmly down the long drive, he failed to notice the small black camera that spun in his direction and zoomed in to watch his departure from the grounds.

a/n- I realize that this chapter was kind of vague, so if there are any questions, please feel free to ask. And since I didn't feel like doing this at the beginning of the prologue… This was originally posted on a friends account, but I got my computer back, so I can switch it to mine and add the second chapter. Yay…

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing is not mine. Neither is the PS series Hitman, both of which inspired this story.(and now I'm realizing it's a bit Bourne Identity as well)

Pairings will be 1x2, though I haven't decided what to do with the rest of them, so I am open to suggestions as always.


	2. The Colonel

_"Your mission, should you choose to accept it…"_

_Heero glared irritably at the phone and wished the girl on the other end could see it._

_"Very funny.__ Just tell me the mission, __er__, job…"_

_"The Colonel."__ Her voice was clipped, almost disinterested as she read off his stats, while Heero took mental notes._

O0o0o0o0o0o

Heero straightened his tie, taking a moment to check himself over in the mirror before walking over to his bed and looking over the belongings spread across it.

Matching, fingerprint resistant .44 handguns. Check

Small coil of nearly invisible fiberwire. Check

Wallet containing an ID made out to one Daniel Uchiyama and several hundred dollar bills. Check

Photograph…

Blue eyes scanned the items impatiently, trying to locate the worn photograph. With an invisible, rueful smile to himself, he patted the breast pocket of his suit and felt the small wrinkle of the photo held within. Check

The fiberwire went in his other breast pocket, the guns in specially fitted holsters and the wallet in his back pocket and, with one final glance in the mirror to check that all was in order, he walked out the door.

Black sunglasses were placed over bright blue eyes as he walked through the lobby of the hotel and into the bright sun outside, and he glanced around calmly. Cabs flew by him as he made his way across the street to an old beat up station wagon. The paint was peeling and the frame had several dents but Heero didn't even seem to notice. He got into the driver's seat and revved the engine, pulling away from the curb and joining the steady flow of traffic. He kept one eye on the speedometer and one on the road as he made his way across town, unwilling to attract police attention by something as uncouth as speeding.

He pulled up in front of a beat up old warehouse that was nestled along the dock, the entire area run down and grey. He pulled into a parking space between two cars that were as beat as his and killed the engine. He checked his surroundings once more, then got out of the car and made his way slowly along the pier.

In the distance, he spotted a large wrought iron gate that led into the yard of the warehouse. A lone guard stood just on the inside, gun cleverly concealed under his jacket, but visible nonetheless. Heero approached slowly, ding his best to mimic the carefree strut of the local gang members.

He whistled sharply as he approached the gate and the guard looked over before walking in his direction. The man gave him a cursory glance and his hand strayed toward his gun. Heero whistled once more and the hand relaxed, moving further away from the gun as he approached the gate.

The gangbanger looked Heero up and down before smirking. "What's your name?"

"Name's are for friends," and Heero grabbed the man though the gate, slamming his head into the iron and letting him drop to the ground. He quickly climbed over the gate and hurried into the nearest door, leaving the man in a crumpled heap by the fence. He moved silently through the outer part of the building, clearing each room before continuing to the next.

He paused in a dimly lit hallway, his eyes scanning the shadows as he tried to block out the sound of his own breathing. He put his ear up against a door to his right, listening as three, possibly four men moved around inside. After double checking the silencers on both guns, he kicked the door open harshly. It hit one of the men in the head and, as he fell, Heero shot the remaining two. Both dropped without a sound and he glanced around the room quickly. Seeing no one else, he turned back to the unconscious man, shooting him once through the forehead before looking around the room once more. The tiniest of smiles graced his face as he spotted an old closet in the far corner. After unceremoniously shoving all three corpses inside, he continued through the room and down another corridor, deeper into the heart of the building.

One hand fingered the picture in his pocket as the other holstered the gun. He put the other one away, exchanging it for the coil of wire in his other pocket. Blue eyes took in the dark hallway, the open doors, and the closed elevator doors. He walked past the large double, aluminum doors, choosing to head up the narrow stairs next to it. On the next level up, he paused as he heard the grinding of elevator gears; the changing of the guard. Sure enough, when he peered through the crack a new man was standing there, automatic in hand.

After checking that his guns were securely out of the way, he stretched his wire tightly, feeling it wrap lovingly around his hands. Shifting his weight accordingly, he slipped onto the top of the elevator car and reached down, hearing a small grunt as the wire wrapped around the man's neck. The struggling ceased within seconds and seen there was dead weight pulling in his hands. He pulled the man up easily, depositing him in a shadowed corner and dropping into the elevator. He pulled the cover off the control panel and inspected it carefully before grabbing a handful of wires and pulling. A loud beeping ensued and the car plunged into darkness, blocking their main route of transit inside the building.

After pulling himself back onto the top of the elevator, he stripped the guard of his uniform and weapon before walking down the hallway at a relaxed pace.

He walked through a smaller dimly lit hallway, finally turning into a nondescript door labeled 'Electrical.' Despite the doors sign, it opened up into a wide, if poorly lit, office, and Heero quickly ducked into the shadows.

"I know." The man's deep voice boomed through the silence, made louder by the lack of sound around them. "I couldn't help it."

Heero crept closer slowly, making no sound as he moved toward the larger man, thankful that he was distracted with his phone conversation. Once he was positioned behind him, his fingers played with the wire before pulling it tight and lunging forward. There was little noise as the man struggled, and even less noise as the man finally stilled. Once Heero felt the dead weight, he lowered him softly onto the ground and stared at him for a moment, before walking away.

A picture of a smiling brunette and her red-headed daughter fluttered to the ground, landing in the trickle of blood dripping from the man's sliced neck. His eyes stared blankly at the photo, unseeing and uncomprehending.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N: Anyone know who it was that died? Unlike my last pop quiz, this character was in the series so it should be a bit easier. He he… And I know I'm a bit of a review whore, but please drop me a line and let me know what you think.

Disclaimer – Gundam Wing is not mine. Neither is the PS series Hitman, both of which inspired this story.(and now I'm realizing it's a bit Bourne Identity as well)


	3. The Prince

_"There is a complication with the next job."_

_"What?"_

_"The client has changed their mind. They wish to have the hit become an assassination."_

_Blue eyes narrowed and he shook his head. "That means they wish it to be public. I __have __already made preparations."_

_"I know it goes against your __usual__ methods, but the client is adamant that with the target's new political stance the hit must be public." His computer beeped, alerting him of new data transmitted. "Do you accept the new parameters?"_

_After a barely noticeable hesitation, he answered, __"Yes."_

_

* * *

_

Heero ignored every item in his bag, every fiberwire, every silencer, everything that was meant for a swift and silent kill. Instead, he pulled out a black traveling case from underneath the bed and unfastened it to look inside. Resting on a layer of padded black silk lay a black sniper rifle, the only other thing he would consider if it was to be a public death. He could hardly walk up and stab the man, particularly when he would have a large security detail surrounding him at all times.

Taking the gun out and running a hand lovingly over the barrel, he inspected it thoroughly. When everything showed to be working properly he repacked it, placing several extra rounds in a side compartment and setting it next to the door.

Heero straightened his tie, pulled on a pair of black leather driving gloves and picked up the waiting suitcase before heading out the door and down the elevator. As he made his way through the crowded lobby, he nodded politely to the doorman before walking through the glass front doors and setting off down the street.

Half an hour later, he was perched comfortably in a half constructed skyscraper two and a half miles from City Hall, with a perfect line to watch for any sign of his target. The sniper rifle was assembled and waiting patiently in front of him, the scope already aimed near the front door where the man should appear. He made no noise, gave no sign of discomfort, nothing to alert anyone on the street below that anything was amiss. The building in his sights teemed with activity as burly security guards and more compact personal assistants raced around trying to make the upcoming news event go as smoothly as possible. They scurried around in his scope, tiny yet in perfect detail, though none of them were the man he sought. Finally, after an indeterminable amount of time, a black town car pulled up in front of the building and several of the bodyguards moved forward.

Heero straightened, placing one eye to the scope and twitching the gun down to aim at the newly arrived vehicle. From the back, all he could see was long blonde hair and a military style dress uniform, an exact match to the man's description. He followed the man as several bodyguards surrounded him, ushering him toward the building. All it took was a second, the burly bodyguard stepping out from behind him for a brief moment, and Heero pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through the base of the man's head and a brilliant red began to bleed through his platinum hair. By the time he hit the ground, Heero had repacked his sniper rifle and grabbed the case, carrying it with him as he walked calmly down the hollowed out stairs. The front of City Hall was in chaos, men and women running and shouting, some trying to save the dying man and others trying to locate the shooter.

Just as Heero stepped out onto the street and disappeared into the crowd, a line of police cars sped past, lights and sirens screaming as they headed for City Hall.

Keeping his face neutral he faded into the crowd, making his way slowly and calmly back to his hotel. Once there, he flipped on the television and lay back on the bed as the news reported his latest activities.

Panic.

Pandemonium.

An undisclosed victim being treated at the best nearby hospital.

Once he knew what the average civilian would know about the events, he turned off the set and laid back in the bed, ready for a good night's sleep before his departure for the next job. As he drifted off to sleep his thoughts were untroubled, marred only by the mild anticipation of the coming news frenzy when they learned it was the deposed Prince that had been killed.

* * *

A/N:: I know the first couple of chapters are short but they're leading into the main plot, so bear with me. I know the information is a bit vague, but I kind of want it that way, and more will be revealed later.

And just to cover my Gundam Wing-loving butt, the usual disclaimers apply.


	4. The Princess

"_I am afraid we are unable to wire payment for the last job."_

_Heero glared sharply at his computer. "What do you mean?"_

"_There was a witness. The client has demanded that she be removed before payment is transferred."_

"_Impossible. Who was it?"_

"_Please wait." His computer made a soft beeping noise and a picture of a blonde girl appeared on the screen. "The witness is the target's younger sister. She was on her way to join her brother, and saw your face as you left the building this morning. The polizei will be all over this, 01." _

"_What about the Noventa job?"_

"_It can be postponed." There was a pause before the computerized female voice continued. "I know that it was out of your usual methods, and we regret the outcome, but do you accept the new target?"_

_Still frowning at the picture of the smiling blonde girl on his screen, he nodded. "I accept."_

* * *

He walked slowly down the street, one hand concealing the gun at his side, the other holding a folded newspaper. Just as his briefing had said, the young blonde girl was standing on the curb, looking around the crowded square as she waited patiently for a car. He moved closer, unconsciously gripping the gun handle tighter. His finger twitched just as she looked over at him and gave him a half smile, the polite gesture of one stranger passing another on the street. His finger eased off the trigger and he continued on his way, eyes glancing around warily.

He took his first opportunity to duck into a deserted alley and pull out his phone. After hitting several buttons, he waited patiently while his phone connected to the database.

"_Mission accomplished?"_

"No. The girl had never seen me before." He paused, looking around briefly before turning his attention to the phone once more. "Where did you get that information?" When there was silence he checked his connection then tried once more. "Who was your source?"

The phone remained silent and Heero swore harshly before looking around once more. Seeing nothing that could pose a threat, he moved out of the alley and took the back way around to his car, unwilling to let the supposed witness see him once more.

It was a short drive back to his hotel, one that passed in tense silence. He made his way up to his room quickly and locked the door behind him. Taking a seat at the desk, he got out his laptop and attempted to log into the mainframe, then swore when he was denied.

"What the hell is going on?"

Blue eyes stared blankly at the computer, unable to determine what had happened though he knew something wasn't right. Suddenly his phone rang. He stared at it with something akin to apprehension, especially after the trouble he'd had connecting with the OrganiZation.

"Hello?"

"01, it's Sally." The woman on the other line took a deep breath then rushed on. "I could get Retired for contacting you directly, but your location has been compromised." He turned and looked at the front door, behind which there was a sudden flurry of movement. "Get out, now!"

He gripped the phone tightly in one hand as he ran toward the window. Behind him, the door to his hotel slammed open, tripping the wire he had set for just this purpose and igniting the small detonator attached to it. The men attempting to enter his room were blown back into the hall and Heero jumped off the balcony, grabbing the railing and swinging down onto the balcony below his before breaking the window and running into the room.

Ignoring the shocked look of the teenage boys playing video games, he sprinted out of their room and down the hall, trying to reach the west side of the building. Just as several armed police officers spread through the halls, guns aimed at him, he threw himself out the third story lobby window and landed silently in the river below.

After a brief stop to purchase a new suit and shoes, he made his way over toward the Palace, the largest hotel in the area. It currently housed the members of Parliament and the attendees for the political meetings currently being held. It was the last known residence of the ex-prince and his entourage.

It was almost laughable how easy he made it through security and into the lobby. He took a quick glance around then checked his watch. After brief contemplation Heero made his way toward the restaurant in the back of the hotel.

He watched as she laughed at something the old man had said, her movements seeming joyous for someone who had just lost a sibling. Perhaps she wasn't as close to Merquise as had been rumored. His eyes flicked from the newspaper to the smiling girl, keeping a steady watch as she made her way through what appeared to be a never ending meal. Finally, she began making the motions to excuse herself to the ladies room and Heero calmly put his newspaper away and stood, stretching purely for show.

He was ready for action at any moment, but anyone observing him at that moment didn't need to know that… His stride was easy as he made his way around to the bathrooms. He had also been monitoring the door from the corner of his eye and, unless someone had been in there since before he got there, there was no one other than Relena Peacecraft in that room. Calmly, he pushed the door open, his fingers already brushing his gun lovingly.

She stood in the first room, in front of a huge mirror. As she caught sight of him in the reflection, she turned and gave him an indignant look.

"This is the women's –" Her voice trailed off as her eyes strained to see the gun placed to the side of her, lending her a wild eyed, panicked look.

"You're coming with me."

"No! Why?" Her voice caught, failing once more.

"Because I may need you, and you are as good as dead without me."

Her struggling lessened at those words and he began to pull her toward the back of the powder room, and the maid's entrance. They left through the back corridor, with no one in the restaurant the wiser. Relena was blessedly silent, though Heero felt her struggling against his grip as they made their way outside.

"Where are you taking me?"

He paused, rearranging her and the gun so she was more visible than the firearm.

"I don't know yet. We need to get someplace safe."

She winced at the reminder of his earlier words and her voice was timid as she asked, "What do you mean I'm as good as dead?"

He looked down at her, hiding his surprise. A quick glance around the street showed no signs of people and Heero finally put away his gun, confidant that he could handle one underfed princess. After one last check behind him, he began walking down the street, pulling her after him.

"Have you ever seen me before?"

She nodded, fright evident in her eyes. "Yes… On the street, earlier today."

"Before that?"

"No." She shook her head violently, blonde hair flying and his eyes hardened.

"Someone ordered a hit on you, and they know that I failed to complete it. Now they're after me and they'll send someone else after you."

"And you need me?" She sounded skeptical and he had to give her credit for having an attitude in the face of danger. Most girls would have shit themselves by now.

"Yes. They obviously want you dead without wanting to admit it, and it somehow connects to why they're after me."

She still looked confused, though she stopped asking questions as they approached his car, a gleaming silver two-seater that he had stashed away in Sanc for occasions like this; a bit of an upgrade from the beater he had driven to the Kushrenada's warehouse. Reaching for his keys, he dug them out of his pocket and pressed a button, watching as the car's lights flashed and the trunk popped open. She had only a moment to protest before he picked her up and deposited her inside, leaving her time to squeal, "There's already a body in here!" before he shut it firmly and walked around to the driver's side. She pounded furiously as he got in and started the car, pulling away from the curb with a small squeal of tires.

His mind raced, his heart raced and he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed.

"We need to get out of the area. If we're lucky, they haven't released our identities."

He didn't add that it was unlikely that they would escape that easily. If someone wanted him bad enough… And it wasn't like Relena wasn't recognizable. She was a princess; even if her family had been deposed years ago, people still knew of her and her brother.

"You see that platform down there, the one with the sandwich shop?" He pointed to her left and she looked over before nodding. "Go wait for me in there. Buy something to eat, get a newspaper, look bored."

As she accepted the money, she gave him a questioning look. "What are you going to do?"

"I have something to take care of. Just sit there and pretend you're waiting for a train. I'll be back."

She nodded and he watched as she sauntered along the platforms, stopping to pet the small terrier lying outside the door to the café as though she hadn't a care in the world. As soon as she was in line, he turned and disappeared into the shadows. It didn't take long to find a door marked employee's only, and he pushed his way through without a moment's hesitation. After passing several offices he came to a small, empty locker room. His eyes scanned the room quickly, finally landing on the train attendant's uniform that was neatly folded on the bench. He changed quickly, pulling the hat low over his eyes before re-entering the platform. As he walked calmly down the deck, he became aware of a young man several yards behind him. His pace quickened slightly, though he gave no sign of noticing the boy, and he turned right into the closed section of the station. The boy followed and Heero allowed himself one good look at his pursuer as he jumped nimbly over a railing and landed in the corridor below.

Purple eyes flashed and a braid flew out behind him as the boy lunged forward, following Heero over the railing without regard for what was below. There was a soft thud as he landed and Heero broke into an all out run, turning a corner and ducking behind a large freight container. Though he waited silently, the boy never appeared to follow him down the hallway.

Heero waited several more minutes before smiling grimly. Knowing there was no other option, he cracked his knuckles and steeled himself, stepping out from behind the crate and blocking the punch that was immediately thrown. He knew the boy had been waiting; it was exactly what he would have done. Exactly what his training told him to do.

He dodged another punch, throwing one of his own then, when the boy dodged it, shooting a foot out to catch him off-guard. The boy jumped before landing easily and spinning, lashing out with one foot that connected solidly with Heero's shoulder. He stumbled back, using the boys advance to lure him closer. As he moved, he became aware of another presence behind him. When he turned to check, he saw Relena round the corner, a wary expression on her face and when he swung back around to face his assailant he found him gone.

"Did you see his face?"

She looked up, startled, and shook her head. "Whose face?"

Heero ignored her question, his mind racing. "I told you to wait for me on the last platform."

"I saw you pass by…"

She grimaced as he grabbed her firmly by the upper arm and walked her away from the area. The boy had left so she wouldn't see him, of that Heero was positive. In fact, the boy's whole demeanor reeked of the OrganiZation, though he had no way to prove it. His eyes darted around, searching for any other threats as they walked quickly across the lobby of the train station and back out onto the teeming deck.

"They're already looking for us." He motioned to a group of guards standing against a wall. "There are never this many guards, and they're never armed. Not in such a public place."

They were almost out the door when one of the large screens suddenly switched to the news and Heero froze, bringing her to an abrupt halt right after.

"_The granddaughter of wealthy arms manufacturer, Duke Dermail, was shot this morning as she attended a gala held in honor of Milliardo Peacecraft. Dorothy Catalonia was exiting her vehicle when she was hit in the back of the head by a sniper from an unknown location. In related news, Relena Peacecraft went missing several hours later, though it is unknown if the two incidents are related. Mr. Peacecraft has released a statement in which he says, 'this is a blatant attempt by my detractors to intimidate and bully members of my group. It will not work. My dear sister's disappearance shows the ruthlessness of my opponents and Ms. Catalonia's death is further proof that reform is needed, and I am determined that it will be achieved.' Peacecraft went on to say that he will fund any investigation necessary to find his sister, and to catch the shooter. In other news—"_

Heero stared at the TV, his eyes blank. Dorothy Catalonia? That was impossible…

He went over the whole thing in his mind. The hair. The Organization. The girl.

Then it clicked.

"Who was Dorothy Catalonia?"

"One of my brother's supporters."

Her response sounded glib and rehearsed and he narrowed his eyes.

She gave him a haughty look and he responded by grabbing her once more and pulling her out the door.

"You know, all you have to do is ask. It's not like I have anywhere to go right now."

He ignored the comment, instead positioning her against the car and crossing his arms.

"Now, you are only of use to me if you have information I need. What was Dorothy Catalonia to your brother?"

She gave him a wary look, her blue eyes uncertain. "She was his biggest supporter; some would say his right hand man."

That was a bit more than she'd given him the first time, and sounded a bit more honest.

"So she would have been invited to the gala… Was she supposed to be in the car with your brother?"

Relena shook her head. "No, she wasn't even going to attend. Then Milliardo said he had a quick matter he needed to attend to personally and asked her to go in his car to let the people know he was on his way."

He nodded, more to himself than to the girl looking at him, and stood.

"Someone's after me. Someone who also wants you dead." He paused, unsure whether to tell her the rest. "Someone who your brother has ties with."

She stood, her eyes blazing as she walked toward him. "My brother would never do that! I can't believe you would even say such a thing!"

"Your brother had Catalonia murdered; do you honestly believe he'd think twice about killing his estranged sister?"

She paused, clearly unsure of the answer, and when she spoke her voice was soft. "How?"

"He arranged a hit on himself then sent the girl in his place. There was no mention of his name on the news, just that someone had been shot. I was told that you were a witness and needed to be eliminated, but when I saw you I knew you had never seen me before." Heero paused briefly, his mind fitting the pieces together. "Even though I didn't kill you, once I took you he had cause to go on television and play the victim. He still got what he wanted."

"Why would he want to kill me?"

She shivered slightly as his eyes fixed on her. "Do you know anything you aren't supposed to know?"

"I…" She sighed softly. "I found out that my brother occasionally used Dorothy as a body double. When they're wearing that horrible mask, it's nearly impossible to tell them apart, especially with the hair. We weren't on the best of terms at that time and I told him I was going to go to the people and have him removed from the election. I don't honestly think that I would have done it, but he made me so angry." She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered. "And now Dorothy has been murdered. Poor Milliardo, he must be having such a hard time."

"He's the one who had her murdered."

"You have no proof of that." She glared at him, as though she had just remembered she was a princess. "You're quick to tell me about my brother, but you have yet to tell me who you are."

"It's not important who I am."

"Well then why do you expect me to believe you when you say I'm in danger? You seem to be the only dangerous one around me."

Years of training kept Heero from rolling his eyes. "I'm the only one keeping you alive. You were next, in case you'd forgotten."

She frowned at Heero, her face thoughtful. "Oh, I don't think he really would have had me murdered."

"Why were you standing on that corner?"

"Milliardo called this morning and asked me to have lunch with him. I was waiting for a car to pick me up." Her voice trailed off slowly, realization lighting up her eyes. "He set me up? Why?"

"You know too much." Heero gave her a shrewd look. "And now you are going to help me catch him."

She shook her head vehemently. "I could never do that."

"How many innocent people do you want him to kill?" Heero really didn't care how many died, but he had a feeling that the blonde girl would.

She shivered and he nodded.

"That's what I thought. Get in the car."

An hour later, Heero stood on the wooden deck of a small ferry, leaned comfortably against his car. From the truck there was a muffled thump and he almost smiled in satisfaction.

The blonde girl talked far too much.

Once they were well away from shore, he opened the trunk, revealing an irate Relena.

"You! I almost suffocated in there!"

"You're overreacting."

"Overreacting? I was in there forever!"

Heero ignored her, instead waiting for her to get out of the trunk before handing her a wrapped bundle.

"I got you dinner. We're going to be on the ferry all night."

She dropped into the passenger seat if the car gratefully, unwrapping the large sandwich he had handed her.

"I would thank you if I wasn't so mad at you."

He closed his eyes and leaned back in the driver's seat. "At least I got rid of the body."

"Funny."

Minutes passed, with only the sound of Relena chewing to break the silence. Finally Heero opened his eyes and looked at her.

"We need to talk."

Relena's face was indignant as she stared at him. "Yes, we do…"

He ignored her outburst, interrupting with, "You almost got me killed at the train station. I told you to wait for me."

"I did, but I didn't want you to leave without me, and I was worried about you…"

"From now on, I make the plans and you follow them, exactly. Deviate again and I will kill you Relena."

She stared at him, wide eyed. "You wouldn't really kill me, would you?"

"I should have already," she heard him grumble, and it didn't sound like he was joking.

"I am sorry…"

"Eat your sandwich and shut up."

She glared over at him and he leaned back in the seat, closing his eyes once more.

"Wake me up in two hours."

"Ok… Won't you at least tell me your name?"

"01."

"That's not a name."

"I was an orphan. I don't have a name, just a number." He glanced at her, and then shut his eyes again. "If you must call me something, call me Heero."

"That's a nice name. Why didn't you just tell me that one?"

"Relena. Shut up or you're going back in the trunk."

* * *

Sorry about the unannounced hiatus. I finally got this story back on track, but I'm still having problems with Fight or Flight and The Driver. Everything I write for them is all wrong, and I love those stories too much to not make it perfect. Hopefully I will get over it eventually so I can finish.

As I said, I got this from the movie Hitman and, while I am changing most of it, a few of the conversations needed to stay the same. I don't own Hitman or Gundam Wing or anything remotely similar that anyone else owns…


End file.
